Nuevo Integrante a la Familia
by Anica prime
Summary: los Autobots conocerán a una chica humana,que pronto se gana la confianza y el cariño de todos y se convierte en una integrante más de la familia, pero ella no es un humano ordinario, ella tiene unos poderes muy poderosos por lo cual está siendo perseguida, ¿podrán los autobots protegerla?. Es mi primera historia por favor denle una oportunida. Resumen completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo Integrante a la Familia

**Hola! es mi primera historia por favor sean amables, he tenido esta idea en mi cabeza desde hace mucho pero he tenido miedo de subirla, hasta ahora claro XD.**

**Bueno disfruten y díganme qué les parece.**

-"bla"- hablan normal.

-**bla**- habla bumblebee.

("bla") hablan por com. Link. (Creo que así se escribe XD)

Resumen: los Autobots conocerán a una chica humana de una forma inesperada, pero que pronto se gana la confianza y el cariño de todos y se convierte en una integrante más de la familia, pero ella no es un humano ordinario, ella tiene unos poderes muy poderosos por lo cual está siendo perseguida, ¿podrán los autobots protegerla tanto de sus perseguidores como de los decepticons?, y también, ¿podrán ayudarla a olvidar su oscuro pasado?

Capítulo 1.

Se escuchaban los ruidos de las ramas de los árboles al ser movidos bruscamente del camino por una figura que corría a una velocidad sobre humana, la velocidad era tal que no se podía distinguir que o quien era, solo se podía ver colores borros cuando pasaba entre los árboles, la figura seguía corriendo mientras era perseguida de cerca por dos vehículos que iban a toda velocidad, destruyendo los árboles en su camino.

la figura siguió corriendo hasta que llego al pie de una montaña por lo cual se detuvo, y así se puede apreciar con claridad a una joven chica muy hermosa de al menos 14 años, tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba a la cintura de un color marrón muy oscuro, piel de color normal (ni tan oscura, ni tan clara), con unos hermosos ojos verdes, llevaba puesto una violeta que le llegaba hasta el ombligo con una solo manga corta que pasaba por el hombro izquierdo, traía una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y iba descalza, la ropa estaba un poco desgarrada y sucia, pero a pesar de eso también resaltaba su figura delgada con algo de curvas.

La chica miro la montaña y después miro para los lados y se dio cuenta que unos vehículos se acercaban tanto de la izquierda como de la derecha quiso darse la vuelta pero los dos vehículos que la perseguían la habían alcanzado.

La chica al ver que la habían rodeado trato de buscar una forma de escapar, al no encontrar ninguna retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la pare de la montaña, los vehículos se detuvieron frente a ella y varios hombres con máscaras negras bajaron, eran muchos por lo menos unos 20 y todos le apuntaron con una armas.

-"Ríndete no podrás escapar"- Dijo uno de los hombres.

-"A si, estas seguro"- Dijo la chica con una voz muy segura y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de decir eso la chica junta sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos, entonces de repente del pecho de la chica comenzó a surgir una luz blanca que poco a poco se fue volviendo más brillante, hasta que se hiso tan brillante que los hombres tuvieron que taparse los ojos para protegerlos de la luz cegadora, después de unos momentos, tan repentinamente como había aparecido, la luz se desvaneció, y cuando los hombres se quitaron las manos de los ojos se dieron cuenta que la chica ya no estaba, se había ido.

Los hombres comenzaron a buscarla por todas parte sin ninguno darse cuenta que un par de ojos verdes los observaba desde los árboles.

La chica estaba oculta entre los arboles sentada en una de las ramas más altas viendo a los hombres un momento antes de levantarse he irse saltando re rama en rama, desapareciendo entre los árboles, sin tener ninguna idea de los que el futuro tenía planeado para ella o que terminaría involucrada en el medio de una guerra y que iba a tener un papel muy importante en ella.

**Bueno que dicen, déjenme sus reviews y comentarios, por favor sean amables es mi primera historia, tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Adiós! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza es que hubo un problema con mi computadora pero ya se arregló.**

**Gracias a Cytrey Cee Primer y a FernandaWarriorPrincesss por sus comentarios me da alegría que les gusta mi fanfic yo estaba muy nerviosa cuando subí el capítulo XD.**

**Bueno sin más aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2**

Era una noche tranquila en la base Autobot. Ratchet estaba en su pequeño laboratorio trabajando quien sabe que, Optimus estaba en los monitores pendiente por los decepticons, los niños estaban en su área jugando videojuegos mientras sus guardianes los observaban hablando de un tema u otro o alentando a su respectiva carga.

Todo estaba tranquilo ya que no ha habido avistamiento decepticons en los últimos días.

Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que de repente comenzaron a sonar las alarmas de los monitores.

Todos, meno Optimus (porque ya estaba hay) detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a los monitores.

-"Que es Optimus"- Pregunto Ratchet poniéndose al lado de Optimus para ver.

-"Parece una señal de energía"- Respondió Optimus viendo los monitores.

-"Una señal de energía, pero la pregunta es ¿de qué?"- Pregunto Arcee detrás de Optimus.

-"No estoy seguro, es inusual"- Le respondió Optimus –"Ratchet, puedes revisarlo"- Pregunto, mientras se hacía a un lado para darle paso a Ratchet para ver.

-"Veamos"- Dijo Ratchet, cuando se paró frente a los monitores.

Ratche reviso la señal y se dio cuenta de a qué se refería Optimus, esta señal de energía era muy extraña, no se parecía a ninguna señal de energía que haya visto antes, pero de algo si estaba seguro, y es que lo que sea que sea esta energía era muy poderoso.

-"Bueno, que es Ratch"- Pregunto Bulkhead, ya que Ratchet llevaba varios minutos viendo los monitores.

-"No logro identificar la energía, no se parece a ninguna que haya visto antes"- Respondió Ratchet –"Pero de algo si estoy seguro, y es que, sea lo que sea esa energía es muy poderoso"- Dijo serio.

-"Entonces no podemos dejar que los Decepticons consigan esa energía"- Dijo Arcee seria.

-"Ratchet de donde vino la señal de la ernergia"- Pregunto Optimus.

-"La señal se originó en un bosque, el mismo bosque en donde aterrizo la nave de airachnid, pero la es al otro lado del bosque de donde aterrizo la nave"- Le respondió Ratchet.

-"Bien, Ratchet abre el portal terrestre"- Dijo Optimus, por lo cual Ratchet asintió, antes de volverse a los otros autobots –"Autobots tenemos que encontrar la funte de esa energía antes que los decepticons, quien sabe lo que podrían hacer con esa cantidad de energía"- dijo Optimus serio viendo a todos los autobots.

-"Optimus!"- llamo Miko desde el balco para los humanos.

Optimus se voleo para ver a la chica –"Si miko?"- pregunto.

-"Podemos acompañarlos?"- ella pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"No creo que importe si nos acompañan, además si lo que contiene la energía está en un lugar que no podemos llegar o no podemos cogerla porque nuestros servos son muy grandes ellos nos podrían ayudar"- dijo Bulkhead para ayudar a Miko.

Optimus pensó en eso un momento antes de asentir –"De acuerdo, pueden venir pero no se separen de nosotros y manténganse a la vista siempre"- dijo Optimus por lo cual los niños asintieron.

-"Autobots, transformar y roll out"- dijo Optimus antes de transformar seguido por los demás autobots, que esperaron a que sus respectivas cargas subieran antes de que todos condujeran por el portal ya abierto. Sin ninguno de ellos saber los que en realidad van a encontrar.

**Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews ayudan mucho.**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Adios! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO ESTOY MUERTA! XD**

**Hola mi gente lamento la espera es que he estado muy ocupada y también estuve con un pequeño bloqueo de escritor en una parte de este capítulo.**

**Pero eso ya no importa ya estoy de vuelta y con un capitulo nuevo, pero es probable que no vaya a poder subir el próximo pronto ya que ya empecé clases y no tendré mucho tiempo libre, pero tratare de subirlo lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Gracias a todos los comentarios realmente me hace feliz saber que les guste tanto mi primera historia.**

**Bueno ya no los molesto más volvamos a la lectura!**

**Transformes no me pertenece.**

-"bla"- hablan normal.

-**bla**- habla Bumblebee.

("bla") hablan por com. Link. (Creo que así se escribe XD)

Capítulo 3.

Después de cruzar el portal terrestre, los Autobots se encontraron en el bosque de donde se detectaba la energía, que resultó ser el mismo bosque en donde había chocado la nave de Airachnid (a Arcee y Jack les dio un escalofrió al recordar lo que ocurrió en este bosque), después de pasar los Autobots esperaron a los niños a bajar antes de transformar y empezar a caminar (me salió rima XD).

-"Y, exactamente que estamos buscando"- pregunto Bulkhead, después de unos minutos de caminar.

-"No sabemos en que esta almacenada la energía"- dijo Optimus –"manténganse alertas a cualquier cosa inusual"-dijo.

-"Deberíamos separarnos, para cubrir más terreno"- dijo Arcee.

-"Bien pensado Arcee"- dijo Optimus cuando llegaron al pie de una montaña.

-"Nos dividiremos y buscaremos, si en una hora nadie encuentra nada no reuniremos en este punto"- dijo Optimus con voz de mando.

-"si señor"- dijeron todos.

Todos se separaron sin darse cuenta de un par de un par de ojos verdes viéndolos desde arriba de un árbol.

**(Con Arcee y Jack)**

-"Entonces, ¿como crees que parezca lo que estamos buscando?"- Pregunto Jack a Arcee.

-"No estoy segura, busca cualquier cosa que pueda contener energía"- respondió ella-"Puedes ser un cilindro o un generador, no sé, lo sabremos cuando lo veamos"-dijo ella seria-"Así que estate atento pareja"- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa viéndolo.

Jack la vio y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue un par de ojos verdes viéndolos, los ojos siguieron viéndolos unos momentos antes de irse.

-"¿Viste eso?"- pregunto Arcee a Jack.

-"¿Que, que viste?"-Le pregunto Jack.

-"Creí ver algo moverse en los arboles"-dijo Arcee viendo los árboles en el lugar dondde se movieron.

-"Probablemente sea algún pájaro o alguna ardilla"-Le dijo Jack no muy preocupado.

Arcee siguió viendo los arboles un momento más antes de voltear a Jack-"Si, tal vez tengas razón"-le dijo para después seguir caminado-"Lo siento supongo que estoy un poco nervioso estando en este bosque"-Le dijo.

-"No te culpo"- Le dijo Jack con una sonrisa compresiva-"Después de todo este bosque no nos da muy bueno recuerdos"-dijo teniendo un visible escalofrío.

-"Si, bueno eso ya paso, no sé si Airachnid sigue en este bosque pero no tenemos que preocuparnos ya que si aparece los demás están cerca y llegarían rápido a ayudarnos"-dijo Arcee más relajada.

-"Si tienes razón"-dijo Jack también más relajado.

-"Bueno continuemos la búsqueda, no podemos permitir que los decepticons consigan la energía antes que nosotros"- dijo Arcee

-"Crees que estén aquí en el bosque también"- le pregunto Jack.

-"No estoy segura, es probable, por eso tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar la energía antes que ellos"- dijo Arcee seria-"quien sabe cuánta destrucción podrían causar con ella"-dijo.

-"No quiero ni imaginármelo"- dijo Jack con el que vendría siendo el tercer escalofrió desde que llego a ese bosque.

-"si ni yo"- le dijo Arcee también con lo que vendría siendo su tercer escalofrió desde que llegaron a ese bosque.

-"Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y sigamos buscando"-le dijo Arcee con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Jack.

Siguieron caminando buscando donde podría estar la fuente de la energía.

***AL TERMINO DE LA HORA***

-"Vez algo"-le pregunto Arcee a Jack que está en la rama de un árbol.

-"No nada, tal vez si subo un poco más"-le respondió Jack.

-"No Jack es peligroso te puedes caer"- le dijo Arcee-"Ven baja, de todos modos ya tenemos que volver a encontrarnos con los demás"-le dijo ayudándolo a bajar.

-"De acuerdo"-le respondió Jack un poco deprimido para luego empezar a caminar.

-"Hey, que pasa, todo bien?"-le pregunto Arcee al verlo deprimido.

-"Nada es que me molesta no haber podido encontrar algo"-le respondió Jack.

-"Oye descuida lo encontraremos ya verás"- le dijo Arcee tratando de animarlo.

-"Si tienes razón"- le dijo Jack ya sintiéndose mejor.

-"Ven volvamos a ver si los otros tuvieron suerte y encontraron algo"-le dijo Arcee.

-"Si, vamos"-dijo Jack.

Se dieron la vuelta para regresar con los demás y ver si ellos encontraron algo.

**En el próximo capítulo vemos como le fue a Miko y Bulkhead.**

**Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto.**

**Bueno nos vemos, hasta la próxima.**

**Bye ; )**


End file.
